


eye of the beholder

by dreamistru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamistru/pseuds/dreamistru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one was tougher to translate *still hope it makes sense*, so I'd be thankful for any feedback :) I know it's sad but hey, that's just a huge part of this relationship..</p></blockquote>





	eye of the beholder

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bez pamięci](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475973) by [dreamistru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamistru/pseuds/dreamistru). 



Remus can always see the sunlight in Sirius' silvery gaze, even on the gloomiest of days. When tangled strands of hair glide on his naked body, Remus calls them silk without hesitation. Playful, canine-like chuckle is all he wants to hear - the birth of another day or a dreamy tune bringing him salutary slumber.

Remus always grabs Sirius' hand, ignoring every bump and scab, gazing into these joyful and loving eyes. He's everything Remus needs to forget the phantoms of the war. He says a few meaningless words and calls out his name as if he feared the oblivion.

‘Remus... That's enough.’ He hears Harry's stern voice and looks away from the Mirror of Erised.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was tougher to translate *still hope it makes sense*, so I'd be thankful for any feedback :) I know it's sad but hey, that's just a huge part of this relationship..


End file.
